


The Thafaynalia Eldur of the Moonbrook Forest (The Queen Elf and The King Tree)

by Oshiwott



Series: Tales of the Karaba DnD [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshiwott/pseuds/Oshiwott
Summary: This is a folklore of my Rogue character from a DND Session. It is very heartfelt as he is the story teller for the story I hope you enjoy it.
Series: Tales of the Karaba DnD [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803187
Kudos: 1





	The Thafaynalia Eldur of the Moonbrook Forest (The Queen Elf and The King Tree)

The name is Biero Siannodel, gather around those who will listen to my story. This story will be the story of an Elf queen and A king tree. It's a timeless folklore passed on from time.

A very long time ago, there was a clan of elves that lived deep in the forest. The forest was blessed with growth from the moonlight and the stars as the plants grew with liveliness. A lake was in the center of this forest as it was surrounded by a village. Many elves were connected to this place as it was a secret spot to grow. There grew a small couple of elves that spent time to know one another since child hood. Thalia Moon, daughter of a knight. And Eldar Brook, next successor in the throne to be king. They both were very good friends and turned into lovers. When Drow elves came to take the land back, Eldar would be on the front lines with his father pushing the enemies back as Thalia would be on the back end healing soldiers.

They won the first battle and were able to live for peaceful times. Years went by and they were both three hundred sixty years old, their beauty was enough to charm fellow elves of both genders. Thalia took care of Eldar very much and his father took notice of it. So his father stepped down and gave the power of king to him. Thalia's father gave them his blessing. The forest grew into the Moonbrook era of the elves. When time came around for another war, Their parents took the lead as they told the newly wedded couple to stay home and get to know each other for their lifetime. Unfortunately, it was the last time either of them would see their parents again. The Drow elves flanked the Elder King and Knight and murdered the army. The forest was painted in blood as the Drow Elves marched their way to the forest where the King and Queen were. A rogue, who survived, got word and traveled with haste and the deadliest silence that an assassin could. When he got to the castle, he informed the king and queen to flee to another forest. The king wanted to stay and fight for his land, but the queen knew his emotions were enraged from the lost of his father. Hers was no less, but she knew they needed to survive. With urgency, they took 20 villagers and 20 children and fled their home.

They traveled across different woods and treacherous roads to find something new. They were looking for somewhere to grow new fields that embraced the light of the moon more than the sun. That is where they found Fayn... It wasn't really named Fayn yet... so it just stood as the Moonbrook Forest. When they finally made it, it was gorgeous. The open forest had a big lake in the center of it. Fireflies danced above and around the waters as the stars and the moonlight shone onto them. Eldar and Thalia smiled at first sight and began to build the civilization around the lake. To their assistance, the 21 villagers and the 20 children helped build the civilization and made Fayn livable. King Eldar and Queen Thalia relinquished their titles and decided to live as normal as they could with the people. They were able to have 3 childrens. Fayn, Faun and Thelos. Fayn would have been the eldest but his birth was still. It devastated Thalia but she remained strong as she burried him in the north of the lake. Faun and Thelos grew to be wonderful sister and brother.

Ever since the villagers found out about Fayn's death, their spirits became low. So Thalia did what a queen would do, and that is lead her people. Even though she gave up her title for her village, she never stopped caring about them. So... She gave her son's name to be the village, Fayn. It still had some of the elves upset that they couldn't do anything for her, So she put on a smile and grabbed her husband from work doing the unthinkable. She had him make lutes, flutes. piccolos and various instruments for some adults and children before letting them play. She taught them how to play and let them play joyous tunes. She grabbed Eldar and danced through the moonlight. They say that night, the spirit of Fayn shone down from the moon onto the lands and blessed the gardens and crops to grow overnight with his blue lights. The blue light was his joy and sorrow for not being able to live but being able to see his mother smile. It took 3 months for Fayn to come back to see his mother. And every time he was there, she would bring the crowd together and dance the night away. Blessing the crops the next morning. The town ended up calling it the Festival of the Moon.

More years went by and the King and Queen were four hundred ninety years old and still as beautiful as ever. The town became more lively as more children were born, children became adults and adults raised the town and the crops along with finding animals to make farms. Fayn was gorgeous and lively. One day, Eldar decided to take a stroll and greet his villagers like neighbors. He made a stop to all 20 elder adults with morning salutations. When he went to the 21st adult, he would notice their house was never closed. He stepped inside the house and looked for the villager. When he saw them, he gave them a bright and cheery smile as he looked at them. The villager looked the same exact way when they... left? Eldar saw the villager and noticed something wrong. The villager looked just like Thalia's father. But Thalia's father died alongside his father. He grabbed the nearest shovel and looked at the impostor asking who they were. They would reveal themselves as a Drow elf and cause fear to strike him for the thought of the village. The elf made Eldar decide on two decisions. He was content with living as one with the Moonbrook Tribe and wished to remain, but since his cover was blown he knew it would be difficult. Either Eldar could get cursed to become a Drow and Kill the Drow, or the Drow could cast off a signal to lure his clan and massacre the new Fayn forest. Eldar wanted to choose neither and wish the Drow would leave, but he knew it would be impossible. So he chose... 

(Biero shook his head before continuing the story.) Eldar took the Drow's life like he said and in return was cursed to become a Drow himself. The Drow elf was properly buried by Eldar and given his blessing before he continued on with his days. Thalia knew something was wrong as she would see him staying to himself for days on through the years. She would be worried as he remained in the house study looking through books and plants. But without fear, she kept a smile and tended to the citizens to make sure that their feelings did not waver or fall any less in passion. Silver strands began to form in his hair and she noticed more and more that he was changing, yet she kept the same love and smile for him. She kissed him everyday like it meant the world to her and him.

Then the day came on the Six Hundred Seventy-Eighth year when the Fayn forest had bloomed with civilization. Eldar became more sicker than ever, He looked pale and older than he should have. Thalia still looked as young and bright and soon the people would notice. His eyes became whiter and his children even worried if he was okay. Seeing the pain he was causing his family, or so he thought, he kept working on his ideal plant. Thalia loved the man to the moon and back and on the night of the Festival of the Moon, Eldar decided to see his son physically for the last time and to see him eternally. He stepped outside of his home and danced with his family and his wife for the most of the night. The rest of the tribe felt sorrow as they did not know what was wrong with the king and kept smiling even though they were crying on the inside. In fact, some of them actually began to cry in the middle of the cheers. Eldar pulled Thalia in close and kissed her while their fingers remained locked. He let them go for one moment and pulled out an acorn seed from one of the trees that grew in their back yard. He showed it to her and ate it which made her laugh before he interlocked hands with her again. "My dear... I wish to speak to Fayn alone tonight. I feel like I should have some alone time with him... father to son." Talia smiled but didn't understand. "Why? We speak to him every blue moon. What makes this night special?" She asked as she leaned on him. He hugged her tightly with a warm smile before pressing a kiss to her head. "Surely it will not be the last night I talk to him. But as a man, I have not been able to tell him how proud of a father I am to him. How much I love him and miss him. My health has been failing for some years now... and I am not sure how long I have left." He said to her.

She would cling on tight to him as she knew where it was going. "Well, you make sure to make your last rounds to the village. Then come home to me. Is there anything else you would like me to do?" She asked as she held back sorrow with a soft smile. "Yes my love, don't stop smiling. Keep loving the village with a smile just like you love our children. But most importantly ... when you lay me to rest... bury me in the center of the lake. Lake Thalia... so I can remain in your heart forever. And finally..." He hesitated as his tears began to pour on her shoulders. Thalia wanted to cry but it would go against her husband's selfish wishes, so she remained tough as she listened to the last part. He straightened up and smiled as he pulled away to look at her face with his biggest smile. "Slit my belly and my throat. Let the seed in me grow to speak love to you and the village. Let it stomach the sadness and lift you joy. I would ask you to slit my heart ... but that is where it starts for me. My heartache for leaving you alone pains me. So my heart will be open for you to fill it when time comes naturally for you." Thalia was surely upset, but she nodded in agreement and kept a strong smile in his hours. Once the last dance was done, Eldar spoke to his village and wished them a good night. He then spoke to his children, Fayn being the last and the longest conversation. And then lastly, He spoke love to Thalia and gave her the last kiss of his lifetime. Before he did his deed, he waited on the silence of the forest and impaled his own heart outside of his home. He took that secret to the grave even though Thalia knew that he was becoming a Drow. He knew if he didn't stomach that choice, she would follow him under. He did not want to take his wife, his children and the village under with him.

The festival was over and they found the king outside and looking withered. The village became sullen in sadness as they saw Thalia looking at him. She faced them and gave them a soft smile. "He was a good man indeed, but let us give him the romantic proper burial like he deserves. We will bury him in the center of the lake like he deserves. Eldar was the heart of Fayn and will be forever in our hearts. Keep a smile even though I know it hurts. If you must cry, cry on my shoulder. I will cry when it is my time. I love everyone of Fayn and wish for mutual return." Everyone took heed and spent one month to bury him in the center of the lake. The bottom of the lake was about ten tall elves and they managed to fill land in the heart. They rowed the body and his wife to the center and she fulfilled his wishes and cut his throat and his belly like he asked. Once he was buried, they returned back to their daily lives. The next night of the Festival of the Moon, Thalia was nearly discouraged to go out and have fun. One of the female villagers ran and grabbed her along with the children and took her to the eastern side of the lake. When they made it there, they saw a small tree in the center of the lake that made her well up. She held it down and smiled as she looked at it and danced the night away. When the moon of Fayn reached its peak, a miracle happened. The tree grew with haste and became an elder tree that reached with open arms east and west of the lake. The top of the tree leaned over and had a small face that resembled a smile as there was a hole in the middle open enough for a hand. The tree of Fayn was born, The Eldar Tree also known as the King Tree. Thalia spent the rest of her life smiling.

Year Eight Hundred Fifty-Two, Thalia's beauty was still divine as her hair was silver as frost. Her skin was impeccable as no wrinkle could be found. Her smile was still soft as a newborn's love. Faun gave her 2 granddaughters and 1 grandson. Thelos gave her 8 grandsons and 3 granddaughters. She loved her beautiful family and told them to live their lives while taking care of each other and the village as one. Being that Thelos knew her time was near, he listened to Thalia because Faun loved her mother too much and would do anything to keep her. She asked Thelos 3 things. "Thelos... my darling son. Can you do three things for me when it is my time?" Thelos put his hand on his mother hand and looked her in the eye. "Yes mother, anything. Tell me." She would chuckle gently and look at him. "I feel like crying today, not because of how old I am... just because of how long it has been since I have seen your father. I told him I wouldn't but ... it is my time to cry. Can you take me to see him? Along with Faun and you? My loves, I need your strength." Thelos teared up. "Yes mother... I will. What else?" She would smile at that. "When you bury me, slit my right hand. I have a heart to heal and a love to hug." Thelos gritted his teeth as he nodded. "Yes mother, I will do so. Wh-what is the last request?" He asked as he shook a bit. Thalia held his hand and kissed his head. "My last request is to bury me by your father a day before the Festival of the Moon. I don't want your father to see me cry, nor do I want your brother to see me cry. I don't want to see either you or Faun cry, so I will greedily make a fourth wish." Thelos looked up as his mother as she smiled down at him. "Please smile, even if your heart is breaking... smile and live your life. Lift the village spirits high and keep the Forest of Fayn far from sorrow. I know it is selfish... but it is what I want." Thelos cried in his mother's lap as he agreed to her wishes.

He took her along with Faun to the King Tree and she cried with tears of joy and sorrow. She held a small jar on her neck and captured some of the tears and kept it sealed. She did the same as Eldar and ate an acorn seed from a tree in their back yard the day before she died. When they buried her, they buried her in front of the tree. Thelos slit her right hand like she asked and gave her a kiss to her forehead before they sealed the land. The night of the festival came and another tree grew rapidly as its branches intertwined with the open arms of the King Tree. A face could be seen with a smile near where the hole used to be as a branch the shape of a hand covered and sealed the hole. The Queen Tree was born but they called it the Thafaynalia tree. But more happened. The lake went from a passionate blue as usual to a lucid blue where the lake life could be seen. Sparkles shone in the water and gave healing properties to whoever drank it. Some say that the necklace of tears she had broke in her burial. So when you look at the lake or drink from the lake, you see her joy and sorrow and she blesses you with happiness in your pain.

Therefore brings the end of the story of the Elf queen and the King tree. Also know as 'The Thafaynalia Eldur of the Moonbrook Forest'. Moonbrook Forest being Fayn Forest. If you would like another story, that will be Three Hundred Gold pieces. Leave it in the tree. (Biero then vanished.)


End file.
